The SAW III
Teacher Mrs.Simian wakes up to find a spike-filled mask locked around his neck. A videotape informs her that she has sixty seconds to remove her eye with a scalpel and retrieve the key, but she cannot bring himself to do so and is killed when the mask closes. Detective Dan, is called to the scene by Detective Margaret Harley when a message for him is found. Although he is initially reluctant get involved in the case, joins Margaret and Sergeant Sticky in leading a SWAT team to an old factory. There they find Gumball Watterson, The JigBall Killer, who is weak from cancer, and several computer monitors showing eight people trapped in a house. Among them are Penny Fitzgerald, JigBall's only known survivor, and Dan's estranged son Don. A nerve agent filling the house will kill them within two hours, but Gumball assures Dan he will get Don back if Dan talks with Gumball until the game is complete. At Margaret's urging, Dan reluctantly agrees in order to buy time for the tech team to arrive and trace the video signal. The victims are informed by microcassette that antidotes are hidden throughout the house. One is in the room's safe, and they are given a cryptic clue for the combination. Tina Rex ignores a warning note and uses a key on the door, which fires a bullet through the peephole, killing Jamie. When the door opens, the group makes their way to the basement. A tape for John thanks him for helping kidnap the others, which Karmen confirms when she recalls her abduction. While attempting to retrieve two antidotes John accidentally activates the furnace, which traps inside and burns him to death.The next room they enter has an antidote behind a steel door and a key in a syringe-filled pit. Tina, the intended victim, throws Penny into the pit instead. She finds the key, but Tina fails to unlock the door in time and abandons the group out of frustration. Meanwhile, Watters reveals to Dan that after learning he had cancer, he drove his car off a cliff, but survived, and found a new appreciation for life. With the time he has left, Gumball has decided to spend the rest of his life inspiring that change in others by putting them in similar scenarios. Dan runs out of patience and returns to the monitors. At Margaret's suggestion, he destroys many of Watterson's documents and sketches, but fails to get a reaction. As the tech team arrives, Gumball reveals that all of the current victims were framed for various crimes by Dan, and Don will be in danger if his identity is discovered. Tina returns to the safe room and sees a colored number on Jamie's neck. Now realizing the answer to the clue, she kills Terry for his number and hunts down the others. Karmen succumbs to the nerve agent after finding another clue revealing Don's identity and Penny and Anais abandon him. Penny returns after finding Terry's body. Anais finds a room with a glass box containing an antidote, but her arms become trapped in the bladed arm holes and Tina leaves her to die after reading her number. Penny and Don find a tunnel in the safe room which leads to an underground bathroom, with two rotting corpses (darwin, tobias and Phil's foot). Don collapses just before tina finds them. Penny notes that he can't read his own number, but she cuts the skin from his neck. As she approaches them, Don suddenly rises and slashes her neck with a hacksaw, killing her. Having seen Tina chase Don, Dan assaults Watterson and forces him to lead him to the house. The sitting area is revealed to be a lift and they use it to leave the factory. The tech team tracks the video's source and Sticky leads his SWAT team to a house where they find VCRs playing previously recorded images. As Margaret realizes the game took place before they found Watterson, the timer expires and a large safe opens, revealing Don bound and breathing into an oxygen mask. Dan enters the house alone and locates the bathroom, where he is attacked by a pig-masked figure. He awakens shackled at the ankle to a pipe and a tape recorder, left by Penny, tells him that she is Watterson's protégé and will continue his work after he dies. She appears in the doorway and seals the door, leaving Dan to die. Outside, Watterson hears Dan's screams and slowly forms a smile. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Archives